Frosted Life
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: A quoi ressemblait Jotunheim avant la guerre ? Quels sont les évènements qui ont conduit à la conception puis la naissance de Loki ? Tout commence quand le Prince héritier des Géants rencontre une apprentie sorcière... et se rend compte qu'elle est loin d'être soumise...
1. Chapter 1

**Frosted Life**

« Farbauti Karadottir ! Vas-tu m'expliquer quelle sottise tu t'es encore mis en tête d'accomplir ? »

L'apprentie sorcière – un titre indigne de ses pouvoirs, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était passée maître mais ces vieux croulants de professeurs refusaient de l'admettre – prit son air le plus innocent, écarquillant légèrement ses yeux grenat pour se donner des allures enfantines.

« Une sottise ? Moi ? » se récria-t-elle vertueusement, l'image même de la dignité blessée.

Beli croisa les bras et la dévisagea d'un œil sévère, pas du tout convaincu.

« Je te connais, petite vipère des glaces » rappela-t-il. « Tu manigances TOUJOURS des coups fourrés ! »

« Sais-tu que cela s'appelle sauter aux conclusions, ce que tu es en train de me faire ? » rétorqua la demoiselle.

« Tu as beau être puissante, n'oublie pas que je suis ton aîné dans les arts de la magie ! Je peux voir ce que tu traficotes quand il me plaît. »

Farbauti regarda son interlocuteur pendant deux secondes puis rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

« Depuis quand es-tu voyant ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, toujours hilare. « Ce don est réservé aux femmes ! »

« Allons, tu sais bien que cette règle ne s'applique pas à un change-forme » lui rappela malicieusement Beli. « Quoique, je me demande bien qui voudrait constamment être femme… Avec ces affreuses crampes ! »

« Couard ! » le taquina Farbauti.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

« D'accord, je me rends. J'ai l'intention de sortir. »

Beli faillit avaler sa langue.

« Sortir ? Sortir du Bois de Fer ? Par les tripes d'Ymir, mais à quoi penses-tu, morveuse ? »

« Mais j'étouffe ici ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille. « Je me lève et je me couche, et entre temps je n'ai pas quitté les murs d'Utgard ! Je vais devenir folle si ça continue ! »

« C'est la tradition » protesta Beli. « Tu es une apprentie, et tant que tu ne maîtrises pas complètement tes dons… »

« Mais je les _maîtrise _! » explosa Farbauti. « Ce sont les Anciens qui font de l'obstruction caractérisée, parce qu'ils refusent d'accorder le titre d'ividja à une gamine qui n'a quitté le logis que depuis quarante-sept ans ! »

Le Jotun plus âgé ne put retenir une grimace. Farbauti ne disait que la vérité : les Anciens renâclaient, répétant que Farbauti était trop jeune, que la promotion lui monterait à la tête, alors qu'un autre apprenti, un plus vieux, aurait été consacré ividja sans y réfléchir à deux fois s'il avait eu un dixième de ses capacités.

Les prunelles rubis de la jeune fille scintillaient, prêtes à laisser échapper des larmes de rage.

« S'il te plaît, Bel. Rien qu'une fois. Une seule ! Il me le faut. »

Doux Néant, comment cette bougresse réussissait-elle ainsi à l'embobiner ? Une belle menteuse aux paroles d'or, telle était la fille de Kara. Quel genre d'engeance allait-elle produire ?

« Si tu te fais attraper, je refuse de te couvrir » céda platement Beli.

Le sourire que lui rendit sa vis-à-vis était si radieux qu'il aurait pu éclairer la nuit de Jotunheim comme si cela avait été le jour.

* * *

><p>A environ deux heures de marche du Bois de Fer, une silhouette esseulée lâcha un juron retentissant.<p>

« Par les couilles flétries de Nidhogg ! »

Oh, si jamais il remettait la main sur le pitoyable escroc qui lui avait vendu cette carte visiblement dépassée, l'imbécile prierait pour une mort rapide. Rapide comme se faire écorcher lambeau par lambeau de peau.

Laufey-Prince, fils unique de Nal Hrymsdottir, héritier du trône d'Ymir, n'était guère enclin à la miséricorde. Surtout envers les incapables.

Il en faisait un prince, perdu dans la plaine au beau milieu de nulle part ! Oh, le froid n'était pas un problème – ne l'était jamais pour un Géant des Glaces – mais Laufey sentait son estomac commencer à se faire entendre.

Heureusement qu'il y avait une forêt à proximité. Le prince héritier avait beau avoisiner les trois mètres de hauteur, il savait parfaitement se montrer discret lorsqu'il souhaitait chasser. Et un bois, et bien, ne manquait jamais d'accueillir une faune…

Il se mit à marcher vers les silhouettes sombres des arbres.

* * *

><p>La tapisserie est sur le métier à tisser, et la navette voltige follement. Les fils colorés du destin se mêlent, se nouent et s'entrecroisent, bleu et blanc comme la glace, rouge de brasier pour la passion, or fauve pour la couronne, noir et brun pour la mort. Mais cela viendra plus tard.<p>

Pour l'heure, la navette tisse, et les fils qu'elle emploie sont de soie et de lin, pour la richesse et la magie, d'une teinte bleu intense comme la peau d'un Géant des Glaces, traçant un motif qui est encore impossible à distinguer nettement, mais qui peut être deviné.

Fil d'or pour le prince, fil d'argent pour la sorcière. Fil gris de fer pour le guerrier, fil vert vif pour l'enchanteresse. Les fils s'enlacent et se croisent, se nouent, dessinent ensemble une ébauche de futur, une esquisse de possible.

Et pendant que la navette danse, Farbauti et Laufey sont sur le point de se rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

En fin de compte, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une très bonne idée de se rendre dans ce bois. Il était tellement silencieux et désert que pour un peu, Laufey se serait cru dans le domaine d'Hel, Reine des morts sans gloire.

Les arbres étaient étranges : leur écorce d'un gris sombre brillait de reflets métalliques sous la lueur des lunes jumelles, resplendissant d'un éclat presque surnaturel. Une lourde odeur de genièvre et de résine de pin imbibait l'air glacial.

Le prince plissa le nez. La senteur lui retournait l'estomac. Qui plus est, elle l'empêcherait de repérer une possible menace à l'odorat – tous les jötnar apprenaient à exploiter leurs sens lors des expéditions hors des villages et des cités. Jotunheim n'était pas une planète soumise à ses habitants les plus intelligents.

Le Domaine d'Ymir ne connaissait qu'un seul maître : le plus fort.

Les yeux grand ouverts, l'oreille attentive, Laufey poursuivit sa route.

* * *

><p>En toute honnêteté, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.<p>

Sous sa forme de chouette des neiges parfaitement immaculée, perchée dans les branches d'un sapin tordu, Farbauti observait le jotunn qui progressait sous le couvert des arbres.

Elle savait de qui il s'agissait : les lignes claniques de la famille royale étaient parfaitement identifiables. Que faisait donc l'héritier de la Reine aux abords d'Utgard ?

_Peut-être est-il venu vérifier si tous les sorciers ressemblent au Mimir._

L'idée fit s'ébouriffer les plumes de la jeune sorcière. Farbauti n'était pas une grande coquette – vraiment pas du tout – mais le Mimir en titre passait vraiment les bornes de la mocheté. Il aurait mérité de finir à la potence si la laideur avait été un crime passible de la peine de mort.

Hélas, ça ne l'était pas.

_Faut-il que tu le désillusionne, ma petite ?_

Sous sa forme de chouette, impossible de sourire. En revanche, si le prince avait levé le nez, il aurait pu voir les prunelles de l'oiseau étinceler de malice.

* * *

><p>Il était observé. Il le sentait, comme une épingle de fer enfoncée dans sa nuque. Il était espionné.<p>

Le cœur battant, Laufey se tendit, prêt à façonner une dague de glace dans sa main, les lèvres retroussées pour exhiber ses crocs.

Un rire comme des stalactites qui s'entrechoquent résonna dans l'air.

« Mais c'est qu'il ferait peur ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Laufey leva les yeux, juste au moment où une forme se laissait tomber de la branche d'arbre à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour atterrir à quatre pattes dans la neige.

Une paire d'yeux grenat se darda sur le prince interloqué.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu d'ividja, bécasseau ? »

Ividja. Laufey connaissait le terme. Les enchanteurs de Jotunheim, les élus d'Audhumla, réputés pour la puissance de leur sorcellerie et leur indomptable tempérament. Un ividja faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et le souverain même ne pouvait pas les commander.

Au cours de ses mille ans d'existence, l'unique ividja que l'héritier du trône avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir avait été le Mimir, un vieux croulant au caractère effroyable qui avait servi le géniteur de l'actuelle Reine.

Cette fille – car c'en était une – était différente, ça sautait aux yeux.

Premièrement, ses cheveux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, et dotés de la même nuance bleu luisant, attachés en un grossier chignon avec un lien de cuir terne. Seuls les mages avaient des cheveux, et Laufey se demanda brièvement quelle en serait la texture sous ses doigts.

Ensuite, elle portait une robe de laine sans manches, sans la moindre teinture, ni la moindre décoration, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Un vêtement des plus simples contrastant avec la tenue et les parures recherchées du Mimir.

Et enfin, elle était petite. Bien sûr, le prince savait que les sorciers étaient toujours moins grands que les guerriers, mais pas _à ce point_. Le Mimir mesurait environ deux mètre dix, ce qui était nettement en-dessous de la moyenne, mais cette fille… à vue de nez, cette fille ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. La taille d'un gamin de six siècles à peine. Ce qui était assez difficile à réconcilier avec les deux petites rondeurs sous sa robe, à hauteur de sa poitrine.

Laufey étant bien trop sidéré par l'apparition pour piper ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, une grimace de frustration apparut sur le visage de la fille.

« Et bien quoi ? » répéta-elle, visiblement agacée. « Tu as un cerveau, ou tu l'as oublié dans ton château ? »

En tant que prince, l'héritier du trône d'Ymir avait eu sa dose de flatteries. Mais certainement pas sa dose de critique. Un grondement remonta le long de sa gorge et il serra les poings pour ne pas gifler l'audacieuse.

« Prends garde à ce que tu dis » siffla-t-il.

La fille arqua un sourcil brun.

« Ou quoi ? Tu me renverseras sur le dos pour rendre hommage à Audhumla ? Je dois dire, je ne dirais pas non » ajouta-elle en louchant sur la musculature de son interlocuteur d'un air franchement approbateur.

Laufey sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Il avait eu l'occasion de flirter – il avait atteint l'âge d'homme, après tout – mais rien d'aussi direct. Par les couilles d'Ymir, comment cette donzelle pouvait-elle faire montre d'une telle impudeur ? Avec son minois innocent !

« Mes goûts ne se portent guère vers les fillettes à peine sevrées de leurs mères » parvint-il à rétorquer.

La fille sursauta, piquée au vif.

« Comment _oses-tu_… ? Moi qui ai bientôt mille et dix ans ! Je vais t'écorcher et renvoyer la peau à l'auteure de tes jours, tout prince que tu es ! »

Laufey éclata de rire.

« Tu crois cela ? Tu pèses autant qu'un sac de plumes trempées, demi-portion ! »

Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres de la fille, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, le prince se retrouva catapulté en arrière, heurtant un pin avec suffisamment de force pour en voir des étoiles exploser dans son champ de vision.

La neige crissa sous les pieds nus de la sorcière alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu disais, jeune prince ? »

La tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire malicieux sur le visage, les yeux remplis d'une innocence parfaitement feinte, elle le dévisageait comme un baladin exécutant un numéro comique.

Laufey éprouva l'envie furieuse d'empoigner cette chevelure noire et de battre sa propriétaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce. _Personne _ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte !

En même temps que la haine, une sensation étrange s'agita dans ses entrailles. _Personne _encore n'avait eu le culot insensé de lever la main sur le fils de la Reine. Tous savaient bien qu'il y aurait des représailles.

Et cette fille l'avait envoyé bouler contre un arbre.

De _l'admiration_. Oui, c'était ça, cette curieuse impression au creux de ses tripes. De _l'admiration_.

« Je te traînerais jusqu'à la citadelle » fit-il d'une voix grave, « et te pendrais au mur du château après t'avoir fouettée jusqu'à t'en lacérer les os. »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'élargit.

« Je demande à voir, mon prince ! Je ne demande qu'à voir. Et maintenant, lève-toi, que je te montre le chemin jusqu'à Utgard. Tu t'expliqueras avec le Skrymir de ce que tu fais ici. »

Avec un grognement, Laufey se mit debout, et fut à nouveau frappé par la petitesse de la fille. Une enfant. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une enfant, en vérité.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir mille et dix ans ?

D'un pas de danseuse, elle tourna le dos au prince et se dirigea vers l'ouest. Il lui emboîta le pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Au bout de cinq heures passées à piétiner dans la neige, Laufey commençait à en avoir assez. Juste un tout petit peu assez.

« Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de nous perdre ? » grogna-t-il entre ses crocs.

La fille lui renvoya un regard méprisant.

« Je sais très bien où je vais. Mais que veux-tu, ça va toujours plus vite à vol d'oiseau. »

La phrase fit tendre l'oreille au prince.

« Quand tu dis vol d'oiseau… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'une suffisance parfaitement odieuse.

« Tous les ividjur sont des change-formes. Ne me dis pas que ton éducation a été négligée à ce point ? »

Laufey sentit sa colère remonter à une vitesse fulgurante et se disposait à empoigner l'insolente donzelle pour lui apprendre sa place quand celle-ci s'arrêta net et tendit le bras. Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et perdit aussitôt le souffle.

Le nom de la capitale de Jotunheim, Utgard la Mineure, n'avait jamais eu aucun sens à ses yeux. En quoi donc la citadelle, avec ses tours de glace scintillant sous la lumière des lunes, était-elle inférieure à quelque autre ville que ce soit ?

A présent, il avait devant lui Utgard la Majeure, la forteresse des enchanteurs, et il comprenait tout à coup en quoi Utgard la Mineure _était _mineure.

Devant eux, la forêt plongeait à pic avant de remonter en montagnes, et sur l'une d'elles était perchée le bastion des sorciers, tout en flèches étincelantes de reflets argentés et outremer, illuminées de l'intérieur par on ne savait quoi. Même à distance, un vague écho se faisait entendre, semblable à un susurrement trop bas pour être compréhensible. _L'œuvre du seidr ?_

« Jarnvidr-Utgard » dit simplement l'apprentie sorcière. « Utgard du Bois de Fer. »

« C'est… »

Laufey chercha un mot adéquat sans le trouver. A sa grande surprise, la fille tourna vers lui un sourire doux.

« Oui. Utgard _est_. Tout simplement. »

* * *

><p>« Laufey Naljarson. »<p>

« En effet. »

Le Skrymir tordit la bouche.

« Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé le fils de la Reine à pénétrer dans un lieu ouvert seulement aux ividjur. Aux dernières nouvelles, Altesse, vous n'étiez _pas_ un ividja. A moins que votre apparence ne soit qu'une illusion ? »

Laufey se demanda si l'insolence était un trait caractéristique des manieurs de seidr. En tout cas, le Skrymir comme la donzelle de tout à l'heure l'étaient bien assez pour toute la cour royale d'Utgard la Mineure.

« Je doute qu'une illusion puisse avoir mal aux pieds » se borna-t-il à répondre.

Le Skrymir renifla sans la moindre classe, ce qui contrastait furieusement avec la tenue soigneusement recherchée qu'il arborait : un long pagne de cuir noirci rehaussé de fourrure gris sombre, des bracelets de pierres foncées à chaque bras et des colliers d'os autour du cou. Des ornements d'os ornaient également la masse de tresses blond cendrée qui coiffait son crâne. L'ensemble était quelque peu intimidant aux yeux d'un néophyte.

« Pour avoir violé le sanctuaire du Bois de Fer, vous méritez légitimement la mort, Altesse » laissa-t-il tomber.

Laufey se raidit.

« Oseriez-vous porter la main sur l'héritier de la Reine ? » gronda-t-il.

Le Skrymir eut un sourire inquiétant.

« Vous êtes à Jarnvidr-Utgard, mon prince. Les lois du monde matériel n'ont pas cours ici. Seul compte la volonté d'Audhumla, et la volonté d'Audhumla est qu'aucun hrimthur, aucun non-ividja n'entre dans le Bois de Fer. Pourquoi devrais-je vous épargner ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Laufey sentit le rythme de son cœur décroître, presque cesser. Non. Non, il ne se laisserait pas intimider. Il était le Prince du Royaume de l'Hiver. Il n'était pas faible.

« L'héritier du trône reçoit la bénédiction de la déesse en même temps que son titre » fit-il à mi-voix. « Audhumla m'a accordé sa protection comme à tous mes ancêtres. Vous pouvez toucher un prince de Jotunheim, mais toucherez-vous le protégé de la Mère elle-même ? »

Les yeux étrécis du Skrymir lancèrent un éclat rouge.

« Vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche. En ce cas, votre Altesse, vous bénéficierez d'une nuit de repos ici avant que nous ne vous mettions dehors. Nous savons tous deux que mieux vaut ne pas trop exiger d'Audhumla. »

Laufey s'obligea à ravaler sa colère d'être traité de manière aussi cavalière et inclina la tête.

« Merci infiniment de m'ouvrir vos portes, mon maître. »

L'enchanteur eut un petit rire sec.

« Bienvenue à Utgard la Majeure, mon prince. »


End file.
